


The Love Between Two Is Strong

by Simonlovesbram



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simonlovesbram/pseuds/Simonlovesbram
Summary: Magnus and Alec had a plan to go on a date together, but an event takes place and it gets set back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about Magnus and Alec about to go on a date but they have a major set back. No spoilers! Enjoy! This is also my first fanfic I have written on here so comments are greatly appreciated.

Alec was finishing his task at the institute to inform all trainees that they will be training with Izzy this week because Jace was on a trip with Clary. Alec was supposed to be home at 6:30 for a date with Magnus, but these trainees would not stop asking questions about things he already covered and it was never ending. It’s 6:15 and there is no way hes going to make it back if he walks.

“Well, Alec appreciates the questions but he has some important business to attend to. Isn’t that right Alec?” Said Izzy as she glanced at him.

“Yes, sorry about that. Izzy will take great care of you guys, I promise.” Says Alec. Izzy turns and gives him a small smile and nods her head as he gives her a hug and whispers a ‘thank you’.

Alec quickly turns around and runs back to his office to finish cleaning up and to make himself look a bit more presentable. He realized that it’s 6:25 and there is no way he will make it back in time, so he sends a quick message to Magnus to send him a portal. Within a few seconds he’s walking through the loft, a few papers in hand.

“Magnus? Where are you?”

“I’m in here darling!” Called Magnus from their bedroom. Alec walks through the loft to the bathroom finding Magnus sitting at the vanity finishing up his eyeliner and putting on his rings. 

“What took so long?” Said Magnus as he notices Alec standing behind him. “The new trainees would not stop asking questions about Izzy covering for Jace. I mean, it’s not that hard a concept.” Says Alec looking a bit frustrated but smiles as he sees Magnus turn around and nod in understanding.

“Well, at least tour hear now.” Said Magnus as he got up to hug and kiss Alec. “I’m going to go take a quick shower and change and I’ll be ready to go.”

“Alright, love”. Alec gives Magnus another quick kiss before he turns to walk to the bathroom. Magnus picks out a long sleeved satin, dark blue shirt, with a pair of black pants, and a pair of black dress shoes. He then decided to choose a few of his favorite necklaces that matched the style of his outfit. By the time he was done getting changed, Alec was done and out of the shower choosing an outfit. 

“Magnus, what should I wear? You’re the fashion expert.” Said Alec as Magnus laughed.

“I think you should wear this.” Magnus pull out a long, dark green, button up shirt, a bear of black pants, and black boots.

“Here, try this and we’ll see how it looks.” Alec takes the outfit and puts it on. “I like this shirt color.” Says Alec looking in the mirror. 

“It looks fantastic on you, Alexander.” Says Magnus, ”but it could use something else. He looks at Alec then turns around to look through his jewelry. 

“This will tie it all together.” Says Magnus, walking over with a black necklace that has a small pendant on the end of it. Alec turns around to let Magnus fasten it.

“It looks good”, Says Alec surprised by how good the necklace actually looked on him. “Ok, I think I’m ready. Are you ready, babe?” Says Alec turning around to look at him. “What?” 

“You just look so good, darling.” Says Magnus giving him a quick kiss and walking out of the bedroom with Alec following close behind.

“Where are we going?” Says Alec as Magnus grabs their jackets and hands Alec’s to him. “One if your favorite restraunts.” Says Magnus with a smile on his face. 

“Which one?” Says Alec with a smile on his face as he puts his jacket on and fixing the necklace. “Daniel’s”, Says Magnus.

“I love that place. You know me to well, you know that? I love you.” Says Alec, as he turns to give Magnus a long kiss. “I know, I love you too. Are you ready?” Alec just nods, takes Magnus’s hand in his and they walk out the door down the street of New York.

 

To be continued........


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec go on a walk through Central Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the second chapter. The third chapter might be up tonight or tomorrow. I hope your enjoying!

“Do you want to portal there Alexander?” Asked Magnus as they walked down the streets of New York. “Actually, tonight I think I just want to walk, enjoy the weather, and be with you.” Magnus smiles and takes Alec’s hand in his.

“Do you know what way to go Magnus?” “Yeah it’s a couple streets over, but if you want to go on a little walk before then, we can.” Said Magnus looking at Alec. “Sure, I’d like that.” They continued holding hands and walking down the street in a comfortable silence until Magnus heard a noise.

“Did you hear that, Alexander?” “No, I didn’t hear anything, why?” “I swear I heard something but I.. nevermind.” Says Magnus looking back to where he thought he heard something and then turning back around. 

“Don’t worry about it” “Ok, babe. Where should we walk from here?” Says Alec. “We could walk to Central Park? It’s not to far from here.” So, they head in the direction of the park talking about their days and how Magnus had a client that was so stubborn and judge mental that he through him out. They also talked about Alec’s day and how him and Izzy went on a mission to find the person that was disrupting the power sources to the institute. Turns out it was some werewolves that weren’t to happy with them.

They arrived in Central Park and walked over to the pond and sat down. “The thing I love most about us is that we may be from two completely different worlds,but at the end of the day, we are here for each other, and understand each other, and that’s all that matters. I love you, Alexander.” “I love you too, Magnus” Alec cupped Magnus’s cheek and kissed him. 

“Magnus you look so beautiful tonight.” Said Alec ashe stared at Magnus realizing how beautiful his boyfriend is and how lucky he is to have him. “Thank you, but have you seen yo... did you hear that?! I swear I heard something that time?” Said Magnus,”No, Mags I didn’t hear anything. The only thing I heard was the wind blowing the leaves of the trees.”, “ I feel like I’m going crazy.” Said Magnus looking down at his feet. “You’re not going crazy, babe. I promise. If you are hearing something I’m sure you’ll figure out what it is.” Said Alec with a smile. “Thank you, Alexander. Are you ready to go to Daniels now?” Asked Magnus ready to get away from all the sounds he was hearing. “Yeah”, Said Alec taking Magnus’s hand and they begin walking towards the reastraunt hand in hand.


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec finally go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I hope you enjoy. It is a bit longer than my other chapters I've written, but I hope you enjoy. And comments are greatly appreciated!

Magnus and Alec finally arrived at 'Daniel's' and have already been seated.

 

Alec had his head in his hands feeling a slight headache coming on but he new he didn't want to ruin his date with Magnus because of a stupid headache because he hardly ever gets the chance to enjoy a day with Magnus because being the head of the institute has its downsides. So he sat up and realized Magnus was looking so he gave him a quick smile. "Alec, how are you really feeling today?" Said Magnus, with a worried look on his face. Alec knew he couldn't lie to Magnus so he said," I just have a slight headache from the stress of the day babe its nothing to really worry about.", "Are you sure? I can get rid of it if you want me too." Said Magnus, ready to help,"It's ok, Magnus. I think I can manage. If it gets any worse I will let you know." Alec said giving Magnus a smile.

The waiter comes up and takes their orders. Steak and a side of rice for Magnus and chicken for Alec.

"So, Magnus are you going to be busy with clients tomorrow?" Asked Alec," No, I have a couple between 11 and 2 but thats it, why do you ask?", "I was thinking about taking the day off tomorrow to spend it with you. Only if thats alright with you. I don't want to get in the way of your clients." Says Alec with a hopeful look on his face. Magnus makes a slight look of hurt and then a look of understanding. "Darling, you are never in the way. You are always my first priority and yes, I would love for you to take the day off tomorrow. I can move my clients to another day and we can portal to somewhere we haven't been yet. How about Italy?" Said Magnus with an excited look on his face as he smiled at Alec. "I would love that. As long as we get that famous pizza you're always talking about." Said Alec. Magnus started laughing,"Deal", he says in between his laughter.

The waiter brings their food back to the table and leaves to get Magnus another cocktail. They make small talk over their meal but nothing much. When they are done they decided they were going to skip the dessert and head back home.

"Do you want to take the long way home or the quick way." Says Magnus already knowing what the answer was. "Definitely the short way", Says Alec pulling Magnus into a soft kiss that became heated the longer they kissed. "Short way it is then." Said Magnus panting as Alec began pulling him through the alleyways laughing. Magnus came to a sudden stop as he thought he saw something this time. "What is it Magnus?" Said Alec in a bit of a worried tone,"I thought I heard and saw something this time." Said Magnus. Magnus went to turn around when something grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground. He felt his skin tearing open and he began screaming. It stopped not more than a second later and Alec was immediately by his side. "Mags, are you ok!?" Said Alec sitting next to him on the ground. It was to dark to tell the damage that had been done so he asked Magnus if he could move him up against the side of a building so he could check the damage. Alec pulled out his phone and turned on the light. "Magnus, I need you to hold this for me so I can see how bad your hurt." Alec tried to locate where the bleeding was coming from and noticed that there was a cut in his pants. "Magnus, there is a huge gash on your leg but its to dark for me to tell how bad it is. Can you create a portal back to the apartment?" Asked Alec. Alec knew that Magnus was bleeding pretty badly, but even with the flashlight he couldn't tell how bad the cut was and he didn't want to put Magnus in more pain. "Yeah, but thats all I'm going to be able to do." Said Magnus trying to hide how much pain he was actually in so he didn't worry Alec, even though he new that Alec was already worried. 

Alec helped Magnus stand up so he could make the portal to get back to the apartment. Magnus created the portal quickly. As soon as they walked through, Alec walked him to the couch and sat him down. Alec didn't worry about the blood that was dripping on to the floor he just wanted to help Magnus with the pain. Alec looked at the wound and realized that it was pretty deep. "Magnus, the wound is pretty deep, and I know your in a lot of pain but I need you to try and heal the wound some. I know you don't have enough energy to heal the rest but I can take care of that." Magnus just stared at Aled before he put his hands over the wound and tried to heal some of it. Magnus groaned in pain trying to heal as much of it as he can. The whole wound was close to being healed but Magnus had to stop because the pain hurt to bad and he didn't have the energy. "I can't heal anymore." Said Magnus becoming very weak. "Thats okay. Where is the first aid kit, love." Says Alec, looking over the rest of the wound. "It's under the sink in the bathroom." Said Magnus trying to sit up more. "Don't move" Said Alec as he ran off to get the supplies. Alec came back seeing Magnus on the verge of passing out from blood loss. "Hey, I need to stitch the rest of that up, but you need to stay awake, babe." Alec sat down the kit an began cutting the rest of Magnus's jeans off. He took the string and needle and began stitching up the wound. Alec has learned and has probably perfected the art of stitching, after all the times he's been hurt and just learned to do it himself. Once he was done stitching it up, he rapped the wound in gauze and got Magnus some more comfortable clothes. Alec helped Magnus change and laid him in bed before going back to clean up the mess. "Please don't walk away." Said Magnus as he got under the covers. "I need to put all the stuff away and clean up the floor I will be back in no time, Magnus." Alec replied giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. Magnus flicked his wrist and said, "There all done. Now, please come lay down with me." Whined Magnus. "You need to stop using your magic, Mags. You're to exhausted. Don't make it worse on yourself" Said Alec, climbing into bed next to him, cuddling into Magnus. "shhhh" said Magnus drifting off into sleep. All Magnus heard before he fell into a deep sleep was a quiet,"I love you" 

 

The End


End file.
